


Королевства обратятся в пепел

by ph_craftlove



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И только теперь, спустя много лет, вглядываясь в пляшущие искры костра, в обугленные края ритуальной маски, Тралл понимает, что загадал неправильное желание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королевства обратятся в пепел

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно! Спойлеры!  
> Линия Вол'джина в Легионе разбила мне сердце, а заодно и космический ОТП. Горите в аду, черти из Близзард.
> 
> Посвящено семьдесят девять процентов. И тому самому Сломанному Клыку. Публикация только с разрешения автор_ки.

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

— Rihanna Diamonds

Тралл, прикрыв глаза, старается хоть на мгновение забыть о ноющей боли в груди там, где бьется и пульсирует душа, прозрачная, как шерсть Ло’Гоша. У него не выходит.

Внутри все ноет, разрывается от невыносимой тоски, которой нет выхода. Он думает, думает, думает о том, что же хуже всего: сама смерть Вол’джина или то, что они так и не попрощались?

Тралл винит себя. Винит за то, что оказался недостаточно сильным: упал, оглушенный вражеским ударом, не смог подставить плечо, броситься навстречу, умереть за него, _вместо него_.

Внешне Тралл почти спокоен. Но в его глазах, синих, словно спокойное море, омывающее острова Эхо, разлита такая печаль, что проходящие мимо стыдливо отводят взгляд. Его это не беспокоит. Ведь мира не существует. Нет больше неба, по которому вдаль плывут облака, нет матери-земли, которая дарует силу, нет воды и нет воздуха. Нет больше всего, во что Тралл верил, как нет того, кто всегда был рядом. Того, кто почтительно склонял голову и хитро посмеивался, того, кто вел в бой армии, того, кто умел уговорить даже мертвеца, того, кто умел любить, не требуя ничего взамен, и без сожаления отдавать все, что имеет. Ничего нет. Впереди только огонь и смерть.

Тралл сжимает в руке что-то костяное, твердое, острое на конце, но от горя никак не может вспомнить, что это. Титаническим усилием он поднимает руку на уровень груди и разжимает кулак. На крупной мозолистой ладони мертвым цветком покоится обломок некогда гордо вздернутого клыка. И, вглядываясь в матовую белизну, Тралл чувствует, как внутри него что-то с хрустом ломается. Ему тяжело дышать.

Всего несколько шагов вперед, и Тралл окажется перед смертным ложем. Вол’джин лежит там, такой красивый и сильный, кажется, совсем нетронутый скверной. И только сломанный клык и спокойное, вытянувшееся тело со сложенными на груди руками свидетельствует о том, что его душа, яркая и сверкающая, словно мириады звезд, уже далеко.

Наверное, Вол’джин ушел в мир лоа, откуда будет смотреть вниз, на Азерот, дарить своим любимым троллям и новому вождю племени бесценные советы. А он, Тралл, остался совсем один. Один в глазу бури, среди чужих незнакомых лиц.

Больше всего он мечтает о тишине. А еще — остаться на этом открытом всем ветрам помосте у врат Оргриммара одному. Наедине с… ним. Вот только это невозможно. Потому что, когда умирает вождь Орды, все горюют и собираются вместе. Со всех сторон слышны глухие стенания троллей, бой их барабанов, топот танцующих ног. «Почему эти чертовы тролли всегда танцуют?» — устало думает Тралл.

Перед его глазами проносятся образы прошлого: горячий песок, взлетающие до самого темного неба искры огромных костров, стройный бой барабанов, рыжие, словно пламя, волосы, пахнущие летним дождем, шумящим среди зеленой листвы, кожа в темноте синяя, словно бархатное небо, чуть насмешливые прищуренные глаза, вздернутые клыки, один из которых… Тралл с шумом втягивает воздух.

Он помнит запах кожи Вол’джина, ее горячую гладкость, твердость мышц, гибкость тела и те сумасшедше рыжие волосы в паху — воплощение любви и безумия.

А ведь еще вчера Вол’джин был совсем рядом, несся на врага, сжимая пятками бока любимого ящера, еще вчера тепло смотрел на Тралла пронзительными глазами.

Тралл никак не может найти в себе силы поднять голову и посмотреть вперед, а потом сделать эти последние несколько шагов. Как будто, если он замрет вот так, с опущенной головой, останется хоть малейшая возможность, что все это — только страшный сон. Он очнется на устланном мускусно пахнущими шкурами ложе, весь в холодном поту, тяжело дышащий, откроет глаза и увидит рядом Вол’джина, обеспокоенно вглядывающегося ему в лицо. И тогда, поддавшись эмоциям, Тралл прижмет его к себе так сильно, что услышит сдавленный вздох, уткнется лицом в спутанные ото сна пламенные волосы и застынет навечно, исступленно шепча что-то, понятное лишь им двоим.

 

Он вдруг чувствует легкое прикосновение к плечу и на мгновение наивно верит, что это…

— Тралл, пора, — слышит он голос Сильваны, в котором, кажется, тонким колокольчиком звенит сочувствие.

 

***

В его руке факел, обжигающий кожу душным теплом. Впереди — темнота и зарево будущего пламени погребального костра. Тралл последний раз смотрит вниз, на тело, непривычно спокойное, расслабленное и почему-то кажущееся таким болезненно худым. Одними губами он прощается с Вол’джином, говорит все то, о чем не успел сказать раньше, а потом со сбившимся дыханием, почти робко просит прийти к нему во сне. Хотя бы один раз. Последний раз.

Он не слушает речь Сильваны, не слушает плач и крики толпы. Он медленно, ужасно медленно бросает факел и, отойдя на пару шагов назад, наблюдает за тем, как огонь забирает у него лучшего друга, того единственного, которого он любил во всех смыслах и по-настоящему.

И вдруг с пронзительной тоской Тралл вспоминает вопрос, который Вол’джин задал ему давно, как будто в прошлой жизни. Тогда они были совсем юными, и горячая кровь быстрее бежала в их венах. Они лежали на теплом песке, близ моря, ласкающего берега островов Эхо. Совсем близко, тяжело дыша и едва насытившись друг другом. В огненных волосах у Вол’джина в паху жемчужинами блестели капли семени, и Тралл не мог отвести от них взгляд.

— Скажи, Вождь, — начал Вол’джин чуть насмешливо, как и всегда, глядя на него пристально с хитрым прищуром, — если бы ты мог задумать что-то одно и точно бы знал, что это исполнится, каким бы было твое желание?

Тралл тогда, не задумываясь, жарко прошептал:

— Создать Орду. Сильную, крепкую и гордую. Орду, которая не распадется, и покорит весь Азерот. А ты, Вол’джин, чего желаешь?

Тролль тихо рассмеялся, поглаживая теплый сильный живот.

— Вол’джин желает быть рядом, — глухо откликнулся он.

И только теперь, спустя много лет, вглядываясь в пляшущие искры костра, в обугленные края ритуальной маски, Тралл понимает, что загадал неправильное желание.


End file.
